


Cold Blunder

by CaptainKupala



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling, Dork Lovers Server Challenge, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, pillow fort, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKupala/pseuds/CaptainKupala
Summary: After driving out in a cold blizzard to bring home groceries for you and your fiancé Brian, you come home to a well-needed surprise.





	Cold Blunder

The frost clung to the lining of your fur coat, melting into a cold form that stuck to your frozen hair. Your body contorted, shivering as the strong winds amplified the harsh temperatures around you. You could see it, your front door was before you, only a few steps in your winter boots on the stone walkway and you were home. Those steps seemed to slow down, every muscle in your body fighting against the weather. Finally, your hand touched the bitter metal that pained your skin, you yelped in surprise. To your delight, the old wooden door to your home swung open to reveal your fiancé.

“Baby,” Brian pulled you into the comfort of your home. “You’re freezing.” You chuckled into his sweater, dropping the bag of groceries you forgot about onto the floor. You stood there for a moment, taking in the scent of Brian and letting his tall figure absorb you. Brian took a step back, evaluating your shivering state before gently unbuttoning your coat. “I told you not to go out,” Brian chuckled. “This blizzard has killed people, love.” You smiled up at his warm features before shaking your coat off, revealing a wet shirt clung to your body. Brian laughed again as he placed the coat on the rack hanging by the door. “I’ll start up a warm bath,” he smiled, disappearing down the hallway while you kicked off your muggy shoes and placed the groceries on the counter.

❆❆❆❆❆

As you placed the last loaf of bread in the pantry, you heard the soft pads of feet and felt Brian wrap his arms around your torso from behind. You could already see the smirk on his face. “Let’s get you in the bath,” he spun you around carefully, like a tango dance, grabbing your hand and leading you down the dimly lit hall into the bathroom. The lights were off except for an occasional candle throughout the room. “Lift your arms love,” Brian cooed as he helped you take off the clingy clothes. You closed your eyes, focusing on the feeling of Brian’s hands trailing up and down your body. “Relax in the bath,” his eyes shimmered. “I’ve got a surprise for you later.” You looked at him with furrowed brows and a smirk, throwing the rest of your clothes to the side before dipping into the warm water. You sighed, letting the tension in your body fade out. When your body was fully submerged into the aromatic water, you opened your eyes only to see that Brian had closed the door and sauntered off.

❆❆❆❆❆

The water drained from the tub, a fluffy towel wrapped around your body. You stepped out of the steaming room, hearing clatter in the living area and wondering to yourself: What is Brian doing? You chuckled. Despite your curiosity, you headed to the bedroom down the hall, the wooden floors cold against your feet. The door swayed open as you lightly pushed against it, revealing the clean room except for the bags yet to be unpacked from the last tour and the pillows and sheets stripped from the bed. Brian must be washing a load of laundry. You thought to yourself. There was a neat stack of clothing on the dresser which you assumed Brian had left out for you. You slipped on the sweater and flannel pants, smiling when you realized the sweater was Brian’s. Stretching your arms out, you walked out of the room to see the couches rearranged and every pillow and blanket in your home scattered on the floor.

“Brian love?” you chuckled. The man peered from behind one of the couches, his curly hair looking unruly. “Yes?” he replied, a smile plastered onto his face. “What are you doing?” you asked, walking around the couch to reveal him sitting down on a comforter, connecting strings of lights together in concentration. “Making a pillow fort,” he said matter-of-factly, reaching his hands up in a grabbing motion. You groaned dramatically before giving in, letting Brian grab your hands. Brian pulled you down suddenly, causing you to yell out, “Brian!” The man only laughed as he held you tightly, rolling around on the padded floor. Eventually he stopped, hovering over you as you tried to catch your breath. His hazel eyes sparkled as the lights around you lit up unexpectedly. “I guess they’re working now,” he breathed. You studied his expression, mesmerized by his glowing beauty. Your hand reached up without thought, brushing the patchy skin of his cheek. Brian’s eyes fluttered closed, his face leaning down to meet his lips with your awaiting ones. You closed your own eyes for a moment, but no kiss came. Instead, you opened your eyes to see Brian grinning as he got up from your previous position. “Brian,” you groaned, eyes rolling into the back of your head. “You have to help me with the fort!” he smiled, picking up a few blankets off the floor.

❆❆❆❆❆

The next hour was full of laughs and craft. Brian would work on a section of the living room, stringing up lights and hooking sheets over chairs. Then, he would step back, observing his work and fixing it accordingly. Your work was rather messy, placing lights and pillows where you thought would be the most comfortable, not worrying about appearance. “I’ll make us some tea Bri,” you huffed, standing up as you placed the last pillow where you deemed was best. Brian nodded as he finished his part. “Extra sugar?” he looked at you with puppy eyes. “Please?” You shook your head as you giggled, “Only for you love.”

When you returned to the messy living room with hot cups of tea in hand, you noticed Brian was nowhere to be found. You ducked down, pushing past a blanket you called the “entrance” to the ungodly fort. “Bri?” you called out. It only took a moment’s time when you saw his sprawled out figure on the floor, his arms tucked behind his head. “Hey sexy,” he winked. You gave him a knowing look, setting the cups on the most stable spot you could find in the pillowy home. Now, it was your turn for fun. You waited until Brian shut his eyes in comfort, giving you the perfect opportunity. He took a deep breath and then you jumped on him, causing him to gasp. “Y/N!” he choked out a laugh. You straddled his lap, taking away any advantage he had. Brian looked at you with a huff. “What should I do now?” he pondered, hand scratching his stubbled chin before wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you in, your lips crashing together. His chapped lips against your plump ones made you feel like home, the warm sensation spreading throughout your body. One of your hands pulled at his hair and the other held his face, mirroring what had happened before. Brian still held your waist, bringing his hands up the sweater and massaging circles onto the skin. You groaned, giving Brian access to tangle his tongue with yours. The kiss escalated quickly, passion pouring out of you for the man you loved most.

Brian pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath. “Wow,” he breathed. You sat up on his lap once more, smiling at the defeated Brian. His hair was bushier than before, his lips swollen and cheeks pink. “Fuck,” you sighed. “I love you.” Brian looked at you lovingly before his eyes shot open. “Oh!” he sat up, plucking you off his lap and setting you on a pillow. “I almost forgot.” Brian left the fortress and only a few seconds went by before the lights around you diminished. It was pitch plack except for the moon shining in from a window. You could hear the faint rustling of sheets and then Brian appeared in the moonlit pillow fortress. He grabbed your hand, leading you to the cold reading nook by the window. “Shit Brian,” you seethed at the cold wooden surface of the nook. “It’s freezing.” Brian laughed before reaching up, opening the window to the snowy outdoors. “How’s this?” he asked sarcastically. You pushed his shoulder playfully. Brian opened up his arms when he was seated comfortably. You accepted the gesture, climbing onto his lap and looking as he pointed to the sky while wrapping a blanket around you both. The midnight blue night was scattered with bright clusters of stars and planets. “Wow,” you gasped softly. “I tried placing the blankets strategically,” Brian explained nervously, hoping you enjoyed the view. “I wanted you to see how beautiful the stars are this time of year and I thought you would-” You cut him off with a kiss, throwing your arms around his neck. He seemed taken aback at first, shocked, but he returned the kiss deeply. “I love you Brian,” you whispered against his lips. “I love you Y/N,” he replied, smiling against your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed! This fic was for the Dork Lovers Server Challenge! You’re welcome to join our Discord Server: https://discord.gg/ySBPMgY . Feel free to comment suggestions for my next fic! Also feel free to follow on Tumblr: ccshenangi, and Wattpad: ccshenangi! Lots of love dearies. ❣️


End file.
